Âîò òàêàÿ ÿ ñâîëî÷ü
by Phantom7
Summary: Ìûñëè Ñíåéïà â íàñòîÿùåì âðåìåíè; âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, îò êîòîðûõ ñòàíîâèòñÿ õîðîøî.. ïóñêàé òîëüêî åìó


Àâòîð: Î.Í.-Ì. aka Phantom

Ñàììàðè: Ôèê-íàñòðîåíèå î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï - îòíþäü íå "õîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê".

18.07.02 - 22.07.02

Âîò òàêàÿ ÿ ñâîëî÷ü...

...Äåòêà, çà÷åì ýòè êðèêè? Àãðåññèÿ âûçûâàåò ïîâòîðíóþ àãðåññèþ. Õì, èëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ïîêîðíî âûñëóøèâàòü òâîè îáâèíåíèÿ? ß ïðîñòî âçìàõíó ðóêîé... Âîò, òàê-òî ëó÷øå. Òåïåðü ñìîòðè ìíå â ãëàçà è âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàé.

-Ìåæäó íàìè íå ìîæåò áûòü ÂÑ¨ êîí÷åíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ íå áûëî, - ÷åêàíþ ÿ òèõèì ëåäÿíûì ãîëîñîì, - Âû ñàìè ñäåëàëè ñâîè âûâîäû èç íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùèõ âçãëÿäîâ, æåñòîâ è ñëîâ. Ôðàçà "Âû õîðîøî ïîäãîòîâèëèñü ê óðîêó, ìèññ Ôàðíñ" çíà÷èò òîëüêî òî, ÷òî Âû óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíî îòâå÷àëè íà ìîè âîïðîñû. Â íåé íåò çàáîòû è äîïîëíèòåëüíîãî âíèìàíèÿ ê Âàøåé ïåðñîíå.

...Ñë¸çû ìåíÿ íå òðîãàþò óæå äàâíî. Òû ìîæåøü ïëàêàòü ìîë÷à, ñòîíàòü, âûòü, ýòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèò. Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî çíàëà, ñêîëüêî êðîâàâûõ ñë¸ç è óìèðàþùèõ ñòîíîâ ìíå ïðèøëîñü âûíåñòè çà âðåìÿ ïðàâëåíèÿ Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà! È òâî¸ ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî òû ýòîãî íå çíàåøü...

-ß îäèíàêîâî îòíîøóñü êî âñåì ñòóäåíòàì. Åñëè ÿ ñíèìàþ ñ Âàñ áàëëû, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñíÿòü Âàøó îäåæäó, - óõìûëêà ïðàâûì óãîëêîì ðòà ïîä÷åðêíóëà ìî¸ ÷óâñòâî þìîðà, - Âû ñëèøêîì âîñïðèèì÷èâû. Åñëè ÿ ïîïðàâëÿþ âîðîòíèê, òî ýòî íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ñåêñóàëüíûì ñèãíàëîì â Âàøó ñòîðîíó.. è âîîáùå êàêèì áû òî íè áûëî ñèãíàëîì.

...Òåïåðü òû åù¸ è êðàñíååøü. Òîëüêî ÷òî ïåðåäî ìíîé ðàçûãðûâàëà ñìåðòåëüíóþ äðàìó ôóðèÿ, à ñåé÷àñ íà å¸ ìåñòå ñêðîìíûé ïîäðîñòîê, íå çíàþùèé, ÷òî òàêîå "ñåêñ". Àõ, êàêèå íåõîðîøèå ñëîâà ïðîèçíîñèò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! Íå íàäî ìåíÿòü ìàñêè, äåòêà, ÿ âñ¸ ïðî òåáÿ çíàþ...

-ß èìåþ ïîëíîå ïðàâî õîäèòü ïî êëàññó. Èëè Âû õîòèòå ïðåäëîæèòü äðóãîé ñïîñîá ñëåäèòü çà òåì, êàê ó÷åíèêè âûïîëíÿþò ìîè çàäàíèÿ? – ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ïðàâóþ áðîâü è âûäåðæèâàþ ïàóçó, - Áîëåå òîãî, ÿ èìåþ ïðÿìóþ îáÿçàííîñòü ñìîòðåòü, ÷òî âû òàì ñûïåòå â âàøè ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíûå êîòëû. Ïîýòîìó, åñëè ÿ ïîäõîæó ê Âàøåé ïàðòå, ýòî çíà÷èò òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ÿ ñëåæó çà òåì, ÷òîáû çåëüå áûëî ïðèãîòîâëåíî ïðàâèëüíî.

...Õìì, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ õîäèòü ïî êëàññó, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü â òå ìîìåíòû, êîãäà ýòîãî íèêòî íå îæèäàåò. À ñàìîå ëþáèìîå, ýòî ïîäîéòè âïëîòíóþ ê êàêîìó-íèáóäü îëóõó ñî ñïèíû, íàêëîíèòüñÿ ÷åðåç åãî ïëå÷î è ìîë÷à íàáëþäàòü ñ åõèäíîé óõìûëêîé, êàê îí ðåæåò ñêîëüçêèå ùóïàëüöà îñüìèíîãà èëè ðàñòèðàåò â ïîðîøîê òàçîáåäðåííóþ êîñòü æàáû. Äàæå ó òåáÿ, äîðîãóøà, ðóêè íà÷èíàþò òðÿñòèñü! Âîò â òàêèå ìîìåíòû ÿ ìîãó íàêëîíèòüñÿ åù¸ íèæå, òàê, ÷òî òû ñëûøèøü ìî¸ äûõàíèå è ÷óâñòâóåøü, êàê ñîïðèêàñàþòñÿ íàøè ìàíòèè. Äàâ îöåíêó òâîèì ìàíèïóëÿöèÿì, ÿ ðåçêî ïîäíèìàþñü, òàê ÷òî ìîè âîëîñû äîëþ ñåêóíäû êàñàþòñÿ òâîåãî ëèöà, è èäó äàëüøå ïî ðÿäó. Ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî äåëàþ? Îòâåò ïðîñò: ýòî äîñòàâëÿåò óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ïîâåðü, ìîÿ æèçíü íàñòîëüêî ìðà÷íà è îòíîñèòåëüíî îäíîîáðàçíà, ÷òî ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òàêèõ âåùåé, êîòîðûå îáû÷íûì ëþäÿì è íå ïðèäóò â ãîëîâó...

-Äà, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíþ ïðàçäíèê Ðîæäåñòâà, è ìîãó çàâåðèòü, ÷òî Âàø ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíûé ïîñòóïîê åù¸ íåñêîðî èçãëàäèòñÿ èç ìîåé ïàìÿòè, - ÿ ñæèìàþ ãóáû, è îíà îïóñêàåò çàïëàêàííîå ëèöî åù¸ íèæå... êàê â òîò ðàç, - Ïóñòü Âàñ ïîäãîâîðèëè ïîäðóãè, íî Âû äîëæíû èìåòü ñîáñòâåííóþ ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷àõ! Êàê Âû, ñòóäåíòêà Ïóôôåíäóÿ, ïîñìåëè ïðèãëàñèòü íà òàíåö ìåíÿ, äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà! Âû ñêîìïðîìåòèðîâàëè ìåíÿ ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé, ìèññ Ôàðíñ.

...Íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, íàñêîëüêî õâàòèò óìà ó ñîïëèâûõ äåâ÷îíîê ñîâåðøèòü î÷åðåäíóþ ãëóïîñòü! Íóæíî âîîáùå çàïðåòèòü ñòàðøåêóðñíèêàì ïèòü êðåïêîå ïèâî, äàæå ïî ïðàçäíèêàì, ÿ äàâíî îá ýòîì ãîâîðèë, è òû - âåðíîå òîìó äîêàçàòåëüñòâî. Ñîîáðàæàòü íàäî áûëî ðàíüøå, ÷òî ÿ íè ïðè êàêèõ óñëîâèÿõ íå áóäó òàíöåâàòü, òåì áîëåå - ñ ó÷åíèöåé! Õì, åù¸ êîãäà òû øëà ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó, ÿ îáðàòèë íà òåáÿ âíèìàíèå. Òâîÿ áîðäîâàÿ ìàíòèÿ ïðèòÿãèâàëà âçîðû, íî òîëüêî ÿ ÿñíî âèäåë ïîä íåé ñòðîéíóþ ôèãóðêó ñ íåïëîõî ðàçâèòîé ãðóäüþ, è îùóùàòü å¸ ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ âî âðåìÿ òàíöà áûëî âûøå ìîèõ ñèë... Êàê òû ïîêðàñíåëà, êîãäà ÿ ðîâíûì ëåäÿíûì òîíîì îòêàçàëñÿ è ïîñîâåòîâàë îáðàòèòüñÿ ê Ôëèòâèêó...

-Âû áûëè ðàññòðîåíû â òîò âå÷åð è ïîçâîëèëè ñåáå âûïèòü íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ýòî ïîçâîëèòåëüíî. Íå ïåðåáèâàéòå! - ÿ ïîâûøàþ ãîëîñ, âèäÿ, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòðèöàòü î÷åâèäíîå, - Âû ïðîèãðàëè ïàðè è ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé âûðàçèëè ñâîþ ñèìïàòèþ ê íå ñàìîìó ïîïóëÿðíîìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ, ÷åì äàëè ïðåêðàñíûé ïîâîä äëÿ íàñìåøåê. Ïîêà Âàøè ïîäðóãè âåñåëèëèñü, Âû ñèäåëè çà ñòîëîì, è ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ ïðàçäíèêà íå âåðíóëèñü â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ, ãäå Âàñ óæå æäàëè êîëêèå çàìå÷àíèÿ, à ïðåäïî÷ëè áðîäèòü ïî çàìêó, ãäå ÿ Âàñ è âñòðåòèë â îäíîì èç êîðèäîðîâ.

...ß çíàë, ÷òî òû íå ïîøëà ñïàòü, è ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çàãíàë ñâîèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ â ãîñòèíóþ, îòïðàâèëñÿ íà òâîè ïîèñêè. Ìíå áûëî ëþáîïûòíî âçãëÿíóòü â ëèöî äåâóøêå, êîòîðàÿ ðåøèëàñü íà òàêîé íåñóðàçíûé ïîñòóïîê, õîòåëîñü ïîäîéòè ñëèøêîì áëèçêî, ïîäíÿòü å¸ ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîãëîòèòü ðîáêèé ñìóù¸ííûé âçãëÿä. Òû ìåíÿ íå ðàçî÷àðîâàëà, êîãäà, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ïðèêàçó, áåçðîïîòíî ïîñëåäîâàëà â ïîäçåìåëüÿ â ìîé êàáèíåò. Òû ðîáêî ñèäåëà â êðåñëå ó ìîåãî ñòîëà è âûñëóøèâàëà íîòàöèè, óñòðåìèâ âçãëÿä â ïîë è æåëàÿ ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ îò ñòûäà. Äâåðü áûëà çàïåðòà, ïðàçäíèê äàâíî çàêîí÷èëñÿ, ó÷åíèêè ïðîäîëæàëè âåñåëèòüñÿ â ãîñòèíûõ, ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ëåãëè ñïàòü, è ìû ñ òîáîé áûëè íàåäèíå... ß ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà, ïðîø¸ëñÿ ïî êàáèíåòó è ïðèñåë íà êðàé ñòîëà ïðÿìî ïåðåä òîáîé. Äîâåñòè ÷åëîâåêà äî ñë¸ç íèêîãäà íå ñîñòàâëÿëî ìíå áîëüøîãî òðóäà, à â òâî¸ì ñëó÷àå ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ëèøü ïàðà òùàòåëüíî ïðîäóìàííûõ ïðåçðèòåëüíûõ ôðàç... è âîò òâîè ïëå÷è çàòðÿñëèñü, òû çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè, ñäåðæèâàÿ âñõëèïû. ß âûäåðæàë ïàóçó è òî÷íî âûìåðèë âðåìÿ, êîãäà òâîè îðãàíû ÷óâñòâ áóäóò ðàññëàáëåííû è îòêðûòû âîçäåéñòâèþ, òîãäà ÿ ìîë÷à ïðîâ¸ë ðåáðîì óêàçàòåëüíîãî ïàëüöà ïî òâîåé ùåêå, ëèøü ñëåãêà êàñàÿñü íåæíîé êîæè. Òû øóìíî âçäîõíóëà, è ÿ áûë ïðèÿòíî óäèâë¸í òàêîé áóðíîé îòâåòíîé ðåàêöèè. Ìîÿ ðóêà çàäåðæàëàñü íà ëèíèè ïîäáîðîäêà è ñêîëüçíóëà ïî òâîåé øåå, íàùóïûâàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå òî÷êè íà çàòûëêå...

-Âîçìîæíî, Âû ïîìíèòå, ÷òî ÿ îò÷èòàë Âàñ â ñâî¸ì êàáèíåòå çà ãëóïóþ âûõîäêó, äàë âûïèòü óñïîêàèâàþùåãî è ïðîâîäèë äî ãîñòèíîé Ïóôôåíäóÿ, ïîñêîëüêó äîáðàòüñÿ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî Âû òóäà íå ìîãëè! – â ìîèõ ñëîâàõ ÿñíî ñëûøèòñÿ ïðåçðåíèå, - È çàïîìíèòå íà âñþ æèçíü, ÷òî äåâóøêå íåïîçâîëèòåëüíî ïèòü ñïèðòíûå íàïèòêè, åñëè îíà íå ìîæåò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ.

...Ñêëàäêè òâîåé ìàíòèè ïðèÿòíî õîëîäèëè ïàëüöû, êîãäà ÿ í¸ñ òåáÿ ÷åðåç ïîòàéíóþ äâåðü èç ìîåãî êàáèíåòà â ñïàëüíþ. Òû ïðèëüíóëà ê ìîåìó ïëå÷ó, ïåðåáèðàëà ïàëüöàìè ìîè âîëîñû è íå îòðûâàëà çà÷àðîâàííîãî âçãëÿäà îò ìîåãî ëèöà, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òåáå íåò äåëà äî òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò êðóãîì. ß óëîæèë òåáÿ íà ïîñòåëü, êîñíóëñÿ êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà òâîèõ ãóá è ïîäîø¸ë ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. Â íèæíåì ÿùèêå ëåæàë ìàëåíüêèé ïóçûð¸ê çåë¸íîãî ñòåêëà, ñîäåðæàùèé îäíó äîçó ñíàäîáüÿ, äåéñòâóþùóþ öåëóþ íî÷ü (ëèøü â ýòîì âîïðîñå ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î òåáå)... íå îñîáåííî ïðèÿòíîå íà âêóñ, íî îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ïîñëåäóåò çà åãî ïðè¸ìîì, âñåãäà ïðèâîäèëî ìåíÿ â åù¸ áîëüøåå âîçáóæäåíèå. ß ìåäëåííî ñíÿë ìàíòèþ è ñþðòóê, ïîâåñèë èõ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è îáåðíóëñÿ ê òåáå. Òû ëåæàëà íà ìîåé óçêîé êðîâàòè â òîé æå ïîçå, çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè... êàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå äîñòàâèëî ìíå íàêëîíèòüñÿ íàä òîáîé è ñ ëàñêîâîé ñèëîé óáðàòü ðóêè ê èçãîëîâüþ, à çàòåì êîñíóòüñÿ ãóáàìè òâîèõ âåê, ù¸ê, ïîäáîðîäêà, çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà øåå è îïóñòèòüñÿ íèæå, ê ñàìîé çàñò¸æêå ìàíòèè. Òû íå îêàçûâàëà íèêàêîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, ïîëíîñòüþ îòäàâøèñü âî âëàñòü ìîèõ ðóê, ÿ ìîã äåëàòü ñ òîáîé, ÷òî óãîäíî, à òû ëèøü ïåðåáèðàëà ìîè âîëîñû, ïðåðûâèñòûì äûõàíèåì äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïîëó÷àåøü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ìîèõ äåéñòâèé. Íå ÷àñòî ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ âèäåòü îáíàæ¸ííîå æåíñêîå òåëî (òû íåïëîõî ñôîðìèðîâàíà äëÿ ñâîèõ 17 ëåò), è îò ñàìûõ íåâèííûõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé ê òåáå ó ìåíÿ ìîðîç ø¸ë ïî êîæå. Êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî òû óæå íå áûëà äåâñòâåííà! ß íå ìîã áîëüøå ñåáÿ ñäåðæèâàòü, òàê õîòåëîñü îõâàòèòü êàæäóþ êëåòî÷êó òâîåãî òåëà è ïîä÷èíèòü òåáÿ ìîèì æåëàíèÿì. Òû ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî íà÷àëà ðàññò¸ãèâàòü ìîþ ðóáàøêó, íî ÿ íå ïîçâîëèë å¸ ïîëíîñòüþ ñíÿòü (õì, ×¸ðíàÿ ìåòêà - íå ñàìûé ïðèÿòíûé ðèñóíîê). È âîò, ìî¸ ëèöî îêàçàëîñü íàä òâîèì, ÿ îùóùàë òâîþ óïðóãóþ ãðóäü, íåæíóþ êîæó á¸äåð, òâîé ïîëóîòêðûòûé ðîò ìå÷òàë î ïîöåëóå, íî... äåòêà, ñ êåì óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå ñî ìíîé. ß ïðîâ¸ë êîí÷èêîì ÿçûêà ïî òâîèì ãóáàì è ïðî÷èòàë â ãëàçàõ ìîëüáó... âîò ÷òî äîñòàâèëî ìíå åù¸ áîëüøåå óäîâîëüñòâèå: äðàçíèòü òåáÿ, âèäåòü, êàê òû òÿíåøüñÿ ê ìîåìó ëèöó, íî íå ïîçâîëÿòü êîñíóòüñÿ åãî. Òâîÿ ãîëîâà çàïðîêèíóëàñü, òåëî ñîäðîãíóëîñü â ìûøå÷íîì ñïàçìå, èç ãðóäè âûðâàëñÿ ñòîí, åù¸ íåñêîëüêî áûñòðûõ äâèæåíèé, è ÿ áåññèëüíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà òåáÿ... Ïðîøëî íå áîëåå äåñÿòè ìèíóò, êàê ÿ óæå îäåëñÿ, ðàñòâîðèë â âîäå íåîáõîäèìûå èíãðåäèåíòû è ïðåäëîæèë òåáå â êà÷åñòâå îñâåæàþùåãî íàïèòêà. Åù¸ òðè ìèíóòû, è òû, äîðîãóøà, óæå íå ìîãëà ñâÿçíî ïðîèçíåñòè íàçâàíèå ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. ß ïîìîã òåáå îäåòüñÿ, âûâåë ÷åðåç äâåðü êàáèíåòà â êîðèäîð è îêîëî âõîäà â ãîñòèíóþ Ïóôôåíäóÿ ñäàë íà ðóêè òàê êñòàòè îêàçàâøåéñÿ òàì ñòàðîñòå (îíà âîçâðàùàëàñü ñî ñâèäàíèÿ è áûëà ãîòîâà ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ ÷åì óãîäíî, ëèøü áû ÿ íå ñíÿë áàëëû çà ïîâåäåíèå)...

-Ìèññ Ôàðíñ, ÿ íåãîäóþ îò îäíîé ìûñëè î òîì, ×ÒÎ Âû ìîãëè ïðèäóìàòü, íàõîäÿñü â ñîñòîÿíèè îïüÿíåíèÿ, - ÿ ïîäæèìàþ ãóáû, áóðàâÿ å¸ âçãëÿäîì, - Åñëè ïîäîáíûå ãàëëþöèíàöèè áóäóò ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ, íåìåäëåííî îáðàòèòåñü ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. È çàïîìíèòå, ÷òî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü òàêèì òîíîì ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì ÿâëÿåòñÿ íåïîçâîëèòåëüíûì! Ìèíóñ 20 áàëëîâ ñ Ïóôôåíäóÿ, è íå çàñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ îáðàùàòüñÿ ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñòåáëü, - îíà êèâàåò ãîëîâîé, è ÿ çàêàí÷èâàþ áåñåäó, - Âû ñâîáîäíû, ìèññ Ôàðíñ.

Îíà ñïåøíî ïîêèäàåò ìîé êàáèíåò, à ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü ê çàïèñÿì, óëûáàÿñü òîìó, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ýòè âîçáóæäàþùèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ äëÿ ïðåäñòîÿùèõ îäèíîêèõ íî÷åé...


End file.
